O Portal das Trevas
by Juh-chan
Summary: [Sumário todo na fic][SasuSaku, HinaNaru, NejiTenTen]Nove feras selvagens, enviadas para o confinamento eterno , correm o risco de voltarem ao mundo, novamente, libertas por mentes malignas, que as querem usar para seus fins escusos.
1. Informações e Prólogo

**N/A: **Yo Minna! Devo dizer que essa fic é a minha primeira de Naruto, a minha primeira fic com mais de um capítulo (as outras foram one-shot) e é a primeira U.A. Por favor, leiam as informações sobre a fic, ou, se você estiver completamente sem paciência, apenas a nota histórica, pois ela é necessária para o entendimento da história. Espero que vocês gostem e não se esqueçam das reviews! Ah, e eu já vou postar o primeiro capítulo também!.

**Nome:**O Portal das Trevas

**Número de Capítulos:** Não sei ao certo XD, mas poucos não serão!

**Atualização: **O mais rápido possível, podem ter certeza!

**Gênero:** Ação, romance e um pouco de suspense.

**Casais: **Sasuke/Sakura é o principal, mas também terá Naruto/Hinata e o que eu conseguir incluir de Neji/Tenten. Não posso garantir nada de Ino/Shika, já que não sou muito fã do casal...n.n'

**Resumo: **Nove feras selvagens, enviadas para o confinamento eterno na aurora do universo, correm o risco de voltarem ao mundo, novamente, libertas por mentes malignas, que as querem usar para seus fins escusos. Apenas três jovens, nascidos sobre a proteção dos deuses e abençoados pela pureza de coração, estão aptos para proteger a civilização humana. Sasu/Saku, Naru/Hinata e um pouco de Neji/Tenten

**Nota Histórica: **A história se passa em dois períodos da história japonesa onde dois poderosos clãs reinaram: o final do período de domínio dos Fujiwara - até 1185, aproximadamente - e o período de domínio dos Minamoto (ou Período Kamakura) – de 1185 até 1333. O cargo de _xogum_ ("comandante-chefe") realmente existiu. Criado no período Kamakura, o _xogum_ que realmente governava o país; o imperador era apenas uma figura representativa (como a rainha da Inglaterra é hoje). A capital do Japão, nessa época, era Heian, a atual Kyoto. Na fic, é como se os Uchiha dominassem durante o período Fujiwara e os Hyuuga ocupassem o cargo de _xogum_, já no período Kamakura (o por quê será explicado na história). Além disso, a "lenda" aqui transcrita também não é real, eu inventei (por isso não está lá essas coisas...) Achei essa nota importante para esclarecer alguns pontos da fic, pois haverá mistura de dados reais com dados fictícios, e não queria ninguém confundindo nada... XDDDDD

Legenda 

-"Fala"

-_'pensamento'_

-**nota da autora**

**Agora, vamos ao que interessa. Aqui está um "prólogo" da fic.**

Prólogo – A Profecia 

Nos confins do passado, por perto do princípio das horas da eternidade, nove feras tentaram apossar-se do planeta e instalar medo e caos por toda a eternidade. As feras, conhecidas como _Bijuu_, estavam próximas de alcançarem seu objetivo, vencendo toda e qualquer resistência que se apresentasse em seus caminhos.

No momento final, os três poderosos governantes dos céus - a deusa do Sol, a deusa da Lua e o deus das Estrelas -, conhecidos pela perseverança, pela coragem e pela inteligência, resolveram se unir em defesa daquele novo e promissor mundo. A batalha foi intensa, dura e extremamente equilibrada, arrastou-se por dez dias e dez noites. Os dois lados lutavam com bravura e determinação. Os governantes do céu, certos de que apenas a luta e a força não seriam suficientes para controlar as feras, reuníram-se em um lugar bonito e sombrio no subsolo, nas proximidades dos lugares atacados pelos monstros e puseram-se a montar uma estratégia para por fim àquela luta.

As _Bijuu_, confiantes de que os deuses haviam sucumbido e desistido da batalha, avançaram para dar o seu golpe final. Os deuses, no entanto, não haviam desistido de lutar em favor dos futuros seres vivos que habitariam aquele ainda deserto planeta. No último momento, puseram seu plano em ação. Um portal para outra dimensão, denominado _Jinchuuriki_, foi criado, e as feras foram condenadas a lá ficarem pelo resto dos tempos, já que os deuses, piedosos, não conseguiram matá-las, mesmo depois do enorme transtorno que causaram. Porém, temerosos das mentes escusas e sombrias que estavam por vir, pois o mundo não é feito apenas de pessoas corretas, tomaram providências para que a desgraça não recaísse novamente sobre aquele povo.

Nascidos de ventres puros e justos, três valentes guardiões seriam enviados a Terra pelos deuses, com o objetivo de proteger o mundo caso as feras sejam novamente libertadas e garantir que a paz continue a reinar em meio a esse povo que tanto se esforçaram para proteger. Os guardiões passarão por difíceis provações. Terão que demonstrar coragem, perseverança, seus valores éticos e suas habilidades no campo de batalha, porém apenas a união desses guerreiros será capaz de derrotar o avanço das feras e mandá-las novamente ao seu confinamento eterno.

**oOo**

Um choro infantil fez-se ouvir em meio à respiração ofegante da mulher deitada à cama e o canto suave dos pássaros que estavam do lado de fora da casa, saudando o sol e dando as boas-vindas àquela doce e calma manhã.

- Hoje, finalmente, a profecia se cumpriu!


	2. Sonhos e Reminiscências

Legenda 

-"Fala"

'_Pensamento'_

**Nota da autora**

**Primeiro Capítulo – Sonhos e Reminiscências**

A menina abriu, lentamente, seus olhos intensamente verdes. Sim, o sol já estava se pondo. Era melhor voltar logo para casa, afinal, não era muito seguro para uma garotinha de apenas oito anos ficar perambulando por uma floresta, sozinha, ainda mais se fosse noite.

Quando se preparava para sair, viu uma silhueta do lado oposto da clareira. A julgar pelo pouco que ela conseguia distinguir, era um garoto... e aparentava ter a sua idade. Deveria se aproximar? E se suas impressões estivessem erradas? Além de tudo, aquela noite parecia estar caindo especialmente rápido...

Sua curiosidade venceu. Estufou o peito, encheu-se de coragem e rumou em direção ao garoto. Mal dera os primeiros passos, ouviu cavalos se aproximando rapidamente. Receosa, a garota escondeu-se atrás da árvore mais próxima, afastou seus cabelos róseos dos olhos e pôs-se a observar. Os cavaleiros não tardaram a chegar.

_'Guardas Imperiais? Mas, que eles iriam querer com um garotinho de oito anos?'_

Para a surpresa da garota, os guardas prostraram-se diante do menino, que nem se deu ao trabalho de ficar em pé. Apenas meneou a cabeça, como se um sinal permitindo que os guardas se levantassem e que começassem a se explicar. O capitão tomou a iniciativa.

-"Um terrível desastre ocorreu, senhor. Toda a família imperial foi encontrada morta, à exceção de seu irmão. Precisamos que vá para o palácio agora... Sasuke-sama."

_'Então... ele é o filho do Imperador!'_

O garoto, que até agora não havia demonstrado nenhuma reação à presença da guarda imperial, parecia estar em estado de choque. Seus olhos estavam arregalados, e seu corpo, enrijecido. Enquanto se levantava e montava num cavalo que fora trazido especialmente para ele, Sakura pode perceber uma silenciosa lágrima de seus orbes negros como a noite escorrendo pelo seu rosto. Ele partiu em disparada para o palácio, sendo seguido de perto pelos cavaleiros.

A garota sentou-se de costas para o local onde o menino estava e apoiou a cabeça no tronco da árvore, atrás de si. Sakura sentiu um aperto no peito, e lágrimas começaram a escorrer pelo seu delicado rosto. Chorava pela dor inimaginável que o garoto deveria estar sentindo. Chorava pelo triste fato de que o garoto nunca mais poderia ver sua família, nunca mais poderia receber seu carinho, sua atenção... A garota não se imaginava sem os pais, ela morreria de tristeza... Embora quisesse ajudar o garoto, suas mãos estavam atadas. Ela não podia ajudá-lo, não podia... O aperto em seu peito se intensificou, e cada vez mais lágrimas saíam de seus olhos...

_'Pobre Saksuke-sama...'_

**oOo**

O tilintar de metal não pode mais ser ouvido, e os dois jovens se afastaram um do outro, ofegantes. O loiro foi o primeiro a baixar a espada.

-"Realmente, você melhorou muito, Sakura-chan!" – A garota a sua frente baixou a arma também, cruzou os braços e sorriu ironicamente.

-"Eu te disse, Uzumaki Naruto, que me treinar não seria perda de tempo!" – O loiro fez cara de emburrado, enquanto ela começava a andar em direção à sua casa.

-"Eu nunca disse isso! Você sabe muito bem, Sakura-chan!"- ele correu um pouco e passou a acompanhar os passos da menina de cabelos róseos a seu lado.

A garota sorriu docemente. Sim, ela sabia. Naruto sempre fora seu amigo, desde quando eram crianças. Os pais do menino haviam sido assassinados, e as primeiras pessoas que o ajudaram foram os parentes de Sakura. Desde a primeira vez que o encontrou, a menina sentiu-se ligada a ele, de alguma forma. Era como se fossem irmãos. Pouco tempo depois, Naruto foi chamado, como outros garotos de Heian, para treinar com o objetivo de se tornar um cavaleiro e proteger o vilarejo. Logo que começou a treinar, recebeu um pedido de Sakura para que ele lhe ensinasse a lutar. A garota se lembrava muito bem daquele dia.

Ela podia avistá-lo ao longe, caminhando a passos lentos, aparentemente muito desgastado. Seus olhos estavam fechados, mas ele parecia saber exatamente por onde ia. A garota correu ao seu encontro. Quando a garota parou, ele abriu os olhos e lançou-lhe um sorriso cansado.

-"Yo, Sakura-chan!"

-"Yo!Ahn..." - a menina corou de leve - "Naruto-kun, você está treinando para se tornar um guerreiro, não?"

-"Hai, Sakura-chan. Por que a pergunta?" - ele mirou-a com olhos indagadores.

-"É que...eu queria saber se..." - ela corou um pouco mais intensamente - "Naruto-kun, será que você poderia me treinar?" - e sorriu timidamente.

-"NANI?" - o garoto assustou-se com o pedido - "Você quer que eu te treine? Mas, para que? Isso não é trabalho para meninas!"

A garota ficou nervosa. Cruzou os braços e olhou-o de maneira extremamente irritada.

-"Naruto-kun, eu já te falei pra não me subestimar! Você sabe muito bem que eu sempre gostei desse tipo de coisa, desde a primeira vez que eu vi uma espada. E, além disso, eu não levo o menor jeito para trabalhos domésticos. Eu não quero ficar em casa, Naruto-kun, enquanto os outros se arriscam lá fora! Eu quero sair, quero lutar também!"

Ele fitou os olhos espantosamente verdes da garota. Suspirou resignado.

-"Está certo, eu treino você..."

A menina abraçou-o alegre.

-"Arigatou, Naruto-kun."- Ele retribuiu ao abraço, sorrindo.

_'Já faz tanto tempo...'_

-"Sakura-chan?" - chamou Naruto, tirando a garota de seus devaneios.

-"Sabe..." – o garoto tomou um gole do suco que a mãe da menina havia preparado para eles – "acho que, se eu falasse com o nosso sensei, ele seria capaz de deixar você treinar conosco..."

O queixo da garota caiu. Treinar com a guarda imperial? Sakura sempre desejara poder treinar com os grandes mestres de seu país, mas aquilo era apenas um sonho, uma ficção...

-"Você está falando sério mesmo, Naruto-kun?" – Sakura não continha a excitação e a felicidade que estavam explodindo em seu peito.

-"Mas é claro que sim" – Naruto sorriu ao ver a reação da amiga. Sabia que ela queria aquilo mais que tudo. – "Kakashi-sensei permitirá que você entre para a nossa turma... Ele é uma ótima pessoa, e um ótimo sensei. Você vai gostar dele, com certeza!"

Uma lágrima de felicidade escapuliu dos olhos de Sakura e ela abraçou o amigo a sua frente, como fizera da outra vez, há cinco anos atrás.

-"Domo arigatou, Naruto-kun"

-"Que é isso, Sakura-chan...é o mínimo que eu poderia fazer por você..." – ele se afastou delicadamente da garota e mirou-a nos olhos – "Amanhã farão oito anos desde aquele acidente com a família imperial. Após a cerimônia que homenageará os mortos, nós poderemos falar com Kakashi-sensei. Está tudo bem para você?"

-"Claro que sim! Estarei lá!"

**oOo**

Sakura se dirigia, apressada, para a praça. Como pôde se atrasar? Andava o mais rapidamente que conseguia. Finalmente avistou-a ao longe...pelo jeito, o _xogum_ já havia terminado seu tradicional discurso. Desde que a família Imperial fora brutalmente assassinada, e o único sobrevivente possuía apenas oito anos de idade, fora criado o cargo de _xogum_, que deveria governar até a maioridade do "príncipe". O cargo vinha sendo ocupado pelos membros do clã Hyuuga, que eram descendentes da mesma família do clã Uchiha, a família do Imperador.

Aos poucos, a garota pôde distinguir um menino de cabelos louros e olhos de um belíssimo azul acenando para ela, ao lado de um outro homem, alto, que possuía cabelos brancos.

'_Esse deve ser o tal Kakashi-sensei de quem tanto o Naruto-kun falou... mas eu imaginava que ele fosse mais novo...'_

Ao chegar mais próxima dos dois, Sakura percebeu que estava completamente enganada. O homem ao lado de Naruto, apesar de ser portador de cabelos de um branco notável, era inquestionavelmente jovem. Deveria ter uns dez anos a mais que ela, trajava uma roupa preta bastante, bem como uma máscara, que cobria de seu queixo até seu nariz, e escondia um rosto que deveria ser realmente belo. Seus olhos possuíam um curioso tom acinzentado, e ele parecia estar envolto por uma aura de completa tranqüilidade. Ela não pode deixar de sorrir.

-"Kakashi-sensei" –começou Naruto, quanto a garota posicionou-se a seu lado - "Esta é a menina da qual lhe falei. Posso garantir-lhe, sensei, ela tem bastante talento!"

Sakura ficou bastante feliz internamente ao ouvir o comentário de Naruto. Kakashi parecia estar examinando-a, mas logo sorriu à garota.

-"Muito prazer, meu nome é Hatake Kakashi. Eu que ensino aos jovens que serão futuros membros da guarda imperial."- ao dizer isso, ele fez uma reverência, o que deixou as bochechas de Sakura levemente coradas.

-"Sou Haruno Sakura."- disse ela, imitando o gesto do homem a sua frente.

-"E então, sensei. Ela poderá treinar conosco?" – perguntou Naruto, logo após acabarem as apresentações.

-"Creio que sim, Naruto... Vou conversar com Hiashi-sama e ver se ele concorda... Assim, Hinata-sama poderia ter companhia também... Mas acho que ele vai concordar."

Seu sonho estava cada vez mais próximo, cada vez mais real... O rosto da garota iluminou-se em um cativante e amável sorriso. Ela e Naruto se afastavam, rumando para casa, rindo e comemorando de modo audível. Pode-se perceber um discreto sorriso por trás da máscara de Kakashi...

**oOo**

Seus pés faziam automaticamente aquele caminho que estava tão acostumada a trilhar. Em momentos que se sentia triste, queria ficar sozinha ou apenas sentia vontade de admirar a beleza das estrelas e da lua no negro, misterioso e imenso azul do céu, dirigia-se àquela clareira, no interior da floresta à beira de Heian. Naquele dia, não se sentia sozinha, muito menos triste. Uma felicidade inimaginável tomava conta de seu peito. Seu desejo, tão almejado, havia finalmente se realizado. E ela não podia deixar de se dirigir ao lugar que tantas vezes fornecera a ela abrigo e consolo no dia mais feliz de sua vida.

Não sabia porque, mas sentia uma incrível atração por aquele lugar, bem como pela noite. Aquele silêncio cômodo, aquelas árvores que dançavam e farfalhavam à mercê do vento, aquela bela visão que possuía do céu... Não havia lugar mais perfeito. Desde que se entendia por gente, ia a clareira sempre que podia. Como de costume, rumava para o centro da clareira, a fim de se deitar na relva macia e pôr-se a observara noite tão linda. Parou no meio do caminho. Havia outra pessoa no local. Lembranças de tempos atrás voltaram a sua mente. Há oito anos, naquele mesmo lugar, naquela mesma posição, aqueles incríveis orbes negros a mirar o céu...

**N/A: **E aí, que acharam? Não está lá essas coisas, mas pretendo melhorar no decorrer da fic. Dedico esse capítulo a Kiyuii-chan (ótima escritora, vale conferiras fics dela .), que foi quem leu tudo primeiro, a Yami no Goddess, que escreve fics lindas também (outra autora que vale a pena conferir) e a minha amiga Tati-chan (também escreve muito bem, mas só publicou uma fic, de Inu Yasha), que fez aniversário em Dezembro (Gomen! Você pode considerar isso parte do presente... você vai poder ouvir as explicações e as desculpas quando eu te entregar o resto, tah?n.n')

Estou saindo de viagem de novo, e, como não escrevi o próximo capítulo ainda, talvez demore um pouquinho, mas prometo que tento atualizar antes das férias! E estou esperando reviews, tah?.

Kissus e até mais...

Juh-chan


	3. Um novo encontro

**oOo No capítulo anterior... oOo**

Não sabia porque, mas sentia uma incrível atração por aquele lugar, bem como pela noite. Aquele silêncio cômodo, aquelas árvores que dançavam e farfalhavam à mercê do vento, aquela bela visão que possuía do céu... Não havia lugar mais perfeito. Desde que se entendia por gente, ia a clareira sempre que podia. Como de costume, rumava para o centro da clareira, a fim de se deitar na relva macia e pôr-se a observar a noite tão linda. Parou no meio do caminho. Havia outra pessoa no local. Lembranças de tempos atrás voltaram a sua mente. Há oito anos, naquele mesmo lugar, naquela mesma posição, aqueles incríveis orbes negros a mirar o céu... Legenda

* * *

-"Fala" 

'_Pensamento'_

**Nota da autora

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: **Naruto não me pertence e todo mundo sabe disso... XD

* * *

**N/A:** GOOOOOOOOOOOOMEEEEEEEEEEEN NASAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIII! 

(espírito Ritsu-san...XD)

**N/A2:** recobrando o juízoOlá! Por favor, não me matem nem parem de ler pelo atraso! É que as minhas aulas (e provas) já começaram, e eu estou tendo que estudar... Não tem me sobrado muito tempo...n.n'

Passadas as desculpas, gostaria de agradecer a Adriana Paiva, Uchiha Gisah, Kuny-chan, Yullie Black Uzumaki, Hyuuga Tha e -YoukoKurama- pelas reviews. Elas realmente ajudam... Obrigada pelo apoio e que bom que estão gostando da fic! Vou me esforçar para torná-la melhor!

**N/A3: **Ah, esse capítulo vai ser contado sob dois pontos de vista: um da Sakura e o outro do Sasuke. Quem começa é a Sakura, mas eu acho que dá pra diferenciar um do outro XD

E, sem mais delongas, aqui está o novo capítulo:

**Segundo Capítulo – Um novo encontro...**

Ela aproximou-se um pouco mais e voltou seus olhos para o mesmo ponto que o melancólico garoto a sua frente mirava, absorto em seus próprios pensamentos, a imensidão do belíssimo céu estrelado, que se estendia acima de suas cabeças como um manto negro incrustado de diamantes, que convidava os seres terrestres, passantes, a admirá-la. Um espetáculo indescritível, e extremamente agradável aos olhos.

Novamente, a jovem voltou seus olhos para o vulto que se encontrava a poucos metros de distância dali. Sua expressão estava impassível, mas era perceptível, a olhos atentos, que sofria por conta de uma grande tristeza. A garota sentou-se no chão, coberto de grama úmida , apoiada no tronco de uma árvore centenária, observando o rapaz, como numa tentativa silenciosa de consolá-lo em sua dor.

* * *

Mais uma vez aquele ruído chegava a seus ouvidos.Não, não deveria ser um animal. Pelo rabo do olho, pode ver uma difusa sombra, meio escondida atrás de uma enorme árvore. Ele estava certo. Era outro ser humano.

* * *

De repente, notou o olhar dele em sua direção. Assustada, recuou, na vã tentativa de esconder-se um pouco mais atrás da árvore.Era inútil. Ele já sabia da sua presença ali. E ela não podia tentar sair desapercebida. Por que não fora mais cuidadosa? Agora teria que dar explicações, e isso, sem dúvida, não seria nada agradável. E a pergunta inevitável finalmente veio.

-" Quem é você?"

* * *

A resposta não demorou muito a chegar. Ele se virou para o vulto que saía detrás da árvore. Ele caminhava a passos lentos e leves e, ao mesmo tempo, decididos, aproximando-se cada vez mais, até que os pálidos raios lunares iluminaram suas misteriosas feições. Era uma garota. Mas não uma garota qualquer. Ele não vivia sempre rodeado de garotas, pois a maior parte do tempo passava recluso em seu quarto, no Palácio Imperial, e nunca realmente prestara atenção nas poucas que conhecia. Ainda assim, sentia que havia algo de especial nela. Não eram suas delicadas feições, nem o jeito meigo com que lhe sorria. Era algo mais, algo maior que os evidentes encantos que emanavam dela. Tentou manter-se impassível e afastar esses pensamentos de sua cabeça, por mais difícil que isso fosse.

* * *

Ela percebeu o exame atento que ele a submetia, mas permaneceu quieta. Podia discernir um pouco de surpresa naqueles olhos negros como a noite. Com certeza, ele não esperava ser pego durante seu passeio noturno, e, provavelmente, era pouco sociável, pois só o vira antes em cerimônias oficiais, recluso a um canto escuro, escutando atentamente os discursos do _xogum_, e naquela clareira, por duas vezes. Sem dúvida, não era nem um pouco sociável. Talvez pelo trauma da perda, ou talvez fosse só o jeito dele. Quando ele parou de avaliá-la, a garota se curvou em uma respeitosa reverência.

-"Olá, Sasuke-sama. Meu nome é Haruno Sakura" – Ele apenas a encarou durante alguns segundos, depois voltou a mirar o céu – "Posso me sentar aqui também?"

* * *

Aquilo fora tão...inesperado! Ele não imaginava que ela pedir-lhe-ia para sentar-se ao seu lado. Por mais que sua razão dissesse que ele deveria negar, ou então apenas levantar-se e rumar para casa, ele apenas meneou a cabeça em sinal afirmativo. Era estranho. Parecia que os dois tinham alguma ligação, algo que o impedia de sair dali, e que o deixava realmente intrigado quanto à garota. Parecia que se conheciam de algum outro lugar...

* * *

Ao perceber o leve sinal que o garoto lhe dera, sentou-se. Ele continuava a mirar o céu. Os raios pálidos e cálidos da Lua refletiam-se em seus olhos, misturando um pouco de brilho à tristeza que transbordava daqueles belíssimos orbes negros. Naqueles poucos momentos ao seu lado, pode sentir que a calmaria da clareira, a magnificência da noite, e, principalmente, a imponência da Lua, tão pura, pareciam acalmá-lo em sua dor. Sorriu. Se não conseguia ajudá-lo, pelo menos tivera a oportunidade de poder apreciar, por menor que fosse, um peso sair da alma e do coração do jovem príncipe. E, inacreditavelmente, aquilo a fez sentir-se imensamente satisfeita.

* * *

Novamente ouvia o som de passos. Quem seria dessa vez? Voltou-se para o local de ondevinha o som. Viu uma silhueta alta, forte, e, de relance, percebeu um brilho perolado à altura dos olhos d figura. Um sorriso irônico tomou forma em sua face. Não podia acreditar que haviam mandado Neji lhe buscar.

* * *

Parecia que o Uchiha também ouvira um som estranho. Mirou o mesmo lugar que o garoto olhava. Alguém se aproximava, porém não andava de modo a fazer-se "invisível". Pelo contrário, o vulto parecia não se importar em ser visto. De repente, notou um sorriso no rosto do garoto ao seu lado. Será que ele já conhecia a pessoa que se aproximava? O jovem que se aproximava adentrou na clareira, tornando possível sua identificação. Ele era alto, e perceptivelmente forte. Possuía incríveis orbes perolados, que passaram do Uchiha para ela repetidas vezes, com um olhar bastante intrigado. Finalmente, dirigiu-se ao príncipe, ainda com um olhar de dúvida.

* * *

-Ahn... Sasuke, meu tio me mandou te chamar. Ele precisa falar com você imediatamente. – Ele pode perceber, que, de relance, Neji olhava a garota ao seu lado, com uma expressão de incredulidade estampada na cara. Levantou-se sem nem se despedir da Haruno, e pôs-se a seguir Neji, até que, próximos da saída do bosque, comentou irônicamente:

-Sasuke... quem era aquela garota? Você tem se encontrado com ela ultimamente e tem escondido isso de mim? – O Uchiha preferiu ficar quieto quanto ao comentário, afinal, Neji era o mais próximo que ele podia chamar de "amigo", e retrucar não valia a "amizade".

* * *

Saindo de seus devaneios, Sakura mirou a direção pela qual os garotos haviam ido embora...

'_Os dois já estão longe... É melhor eu ir andando também... Afinal, amanhã começará meu treinamento!'_

Motivada pela perspectiva de poder finalmente se juntar à Guarda Imperial, ela andou o mais rápido que pôde; o sentimento de felicidade explodindo em seu peito e as lembranças daquela noite ainda vagando em sua mente.

* * *

**N/A4: **Eu sei que esse capítulo foi extremamente curto, e que não aconteceu nada de muito extraordinário, mas a história mal começou . 

Na verdade, estou postando esse capítulo mais para cobrir o enorme atraso... ele não seria muito maior, de qualquer forma... Bom, espero que continuem acompanhando, pois novos personagens aparecerão, e as "coisas" vão começar a acontecer (já comecei a escrever o próximo capítulo... prometo que vou publicar o mais rápido possível!XD)... E não esqueçam das reviews, hein?


	4. Nos Jardins Imperiais

**oOo No capítulo anterior... oOo**

Saindo de seus devaneios, Sakura mirou a direção pela qual os garotos haviam ido embora...

'_Os dois já estão longe... É melhor eu ir andando também... Afinal, amanhã começará meu treinamento!'_

Motivada pela perspectiva de poder finalmente se juntar à Guarda Imperial, ela andou o mais rápido que pôde; o sentimento de felicidade explodindo em seu peito e as lembranças daquela noite ainda vagando em sua mente.

* * *

**Legenda**

-"Fala"

'_Pensamento'_

**Nota da autora**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Naruto não me pertence e todo mundo sabe disso... XD

* * *

**N/A:** Finalmente!, não é? Peço desculpas, mas encontrar tempo e inspiração para escrever está realmente difícil, portanto não vou prometer o que não posso cumprir. Os capítulos demorarão mais para sair, sim, então só venham conferir atualizações depois de um tempinho... E eu peço sinceras desculpas, pois foi um desrespeito meu para/com vocês deixá-los esperando tanto tempo... Realmente, me desculpem... ' 

Mas também não vão pensar que eu nem me lembrei da fic durante todo esse tempo!! Ela já está planejada (eu costumo escrever o que vem na cabeça, só sei o destino final das personagens, mas não o meio) e vai ter, aproximadamente, 12 capítulos. Acho que está razoavelmente bom...

Desculpem-me novamente e vamos ao novo capítulo!!

**Terceiro Capítulo – Nos Jardins Imperiais**

Os jardins do Palácio estavam lindos, como sempre. A grama bem cuidada reluzia à luz do Sol; as coloridas flores estendiam-se por quilômetros, embebendo os olhos de qualquer um que mirasse aquele mar, colorido e docemente aromatizado, que enchia os pulmões e reavivava os corações dos presentes. Os jovens guerreiros aguardavam em fila a chegada de Kakashi-sensei.

Sakura mirava tudo com uma curiosidade quase que infantil; seus olhos corriam de um lado a outro do imenso jardim; de alguma flor exótica a uma frondosa árvore, depois para algum membro da guarda, e finalmente voltavam-se para seu amigo.

-"Hehe... Kakashi-sensei sempre chega atrasado, então, vou te apresentar algumas pessoas" – disse Naruto a Sakura, que agora estava absorta em seus próprios pensamentos. – "Aquele garoto ali, de cabelos presos, é Nara Shikamaru. O garoto ao lado dele é Akimichi Chouji, seu melhor amigo."

Sakura observou os dois conversando, entretidos e animados, e não pôde conter um leve sorriso. Naruto continuou sua explanação.

-"Aquela garota ali, de cabelos compridos, é Yamanaka Ino. O pai dela é conselheiro do _xogum_, por isso ela pôde treinar com a gente. Os três ali no fundo são Rock Lee, Aburame Shino e Inuzuka Kiba."

Havia mais algumas pessoas ao longe, mas a menina estava por demais encantada para prestar atenção aos nomes que o amigo lhe dizia. Ela observava todos com interesse, e sentia que era observada também. Era compreensível, afinal não era esperado que uma garota que não possuísse relação com a família Imperial tivesse permissão para treinar. Ela não se importava. A atmosfera envolvente inebriava-lhe os sentidos; as vozes soavam ao longe, sobrepostas pelas batidas de seu próprio coração.

-"Bom Dia!" – a voz de Kakashi despertou-lhe de seus devaneios. Seguindo o exemplo de seus novos companheiros, fez uma respeitosa reverência. Um curioso cortejo de olhos perolados seguiu-se à sua chegada. Alguns deles, como uma garota de cabelos curtos e negros e o garoto que vira na noite anterior, posicionaram-se no final da fila. Sakura pôde distinguir a voz de Naruto apresentando os dois. Neji – e nesse momento sua voz assumiu um tom sonhador – Hinata. – Olhou-o de soslaio.

-"Então é essa a garota que tem tirado seu sono, Naruto-kun?" – disse a menina, com um sorriso maroto a brincar-lhe nos lábios.

-"Ma-ma-mas... c-como você...?" – o garoto teve seu rosto tomado por um tom avermelhado. Sakura desatou a rir, esforçando-se para que não despertasse a atenção dos superiores, afinal, poderia parecer desrespeitoso. Num momento de supremo alto controle, a garota disse simplesmente –"Você fala o nome dela enquanto dorme, de vez em quando".

Os olhos esverdeados da garota, no entanto, foram atraídos por um par de orbes escuros, que estavam a mirá-la da sombra de uma árvore. Seu semblante tornou-se sério, e ela reconheceu aquele rosto tristemente austero – era o príncipe. Ela sabia que ele também a tinha reconhecido, principalmente pelo ar indagador com que a olhava. Naruto notou a mudança de comportamento da amiga e virou-se para a mesma direção que ela olhava tão compenetrada.

-"Bom, Sakura-chan... aquele ali eu acho que você já deve conhecer, né?... mas por que você está com essa cara tão esquisita?" – a menina abriu a boca para responder, porém naquele mesmo momento a conferência entre Kakashi e o _xogum _havia terminado. O príncipe saiu de debaixo da árvore e também se posicionou em fila, ao lado do garoto que ela havia visto na noite anterior, Neji, se não se enganava.

-"Jovens soldados, escutem com atenção: hoje o _xogum_ em pessoa assistirá ao treinamento. Quero que vocês se dividam em pares e comecem a travar pequenas batalhas corpo a corpo. Durante as lutas, alguns de vocês serão chamados, então irei pedir-lhes que me acompanhem. Podem começar!"

As pernas de Sakura ficaram bambas. Simulações de batalha justo no primeiro dia? E ainda com o _xogum_ na platéia? Ela lançou um olhar desesperado para o amigo, que o retribuiu com um leve sorriso, como se quisesse dizer "não se preocupe, você é capaz". Aquilo não a acalmou, mas seu coração ficou um pouquinho mais leve. De repente, a garota sentiu uma mão em seu ombro. Era Kakashi.

-"Sakura, eu falei com o _xogum_, e ele permitiu que você treinasse. Quero que você lute com Naruto, e que dê o melhor de si. Não fique nervosa, seu treinamento aqui não depende disso. É uma situação especial, mas nada com o que você deva se preocupar - ainda." – a menina suspirou, e voltou-se para Naruto, enquanto o sensei se dirigia a uma outra dupla.

-"Vamos começar, então?" – ela assumiu posição de ataque, e quando seu colega fez o mesmo, eles começaram a lutar.

-"E então, Sasuke... aquela garota de ontem está aqui. Quem é ela afinal?" – Neji obteve apenas um resmungo como resposta. –" Ora, vamos, Sasuke... você não mentiria para o seu melhor amigo... quem é ela? Alguma namorada secreta?" – disse o garoto de olhos perolados, com um inconfundível tom de ironia no final.

Sasuke, movendo-se rapidamente, segurou Neji pelo pescoço e colocou-lhe de costas para uma árvore –"Eu já te disse que não sei!" – a voz saiu-lhe custosa, entre dentes, pois já estava cansado de responder mil vezes a mesma pergunta.

Com dificuldades, Neji desvencilhou-se da mão do amigo e acariciou o pescoço, avermelhado pela força do companheiro. –"Está bem, já entendi! Não vou falar nisso de novo. Mas, olhe só, não é que a garota luta bem?"

Sasuke voltou-se a dupla mais distante, que lutava de modo espetacular. Os golpes eram rápidos, e os rebates, mais ainda. Os movimentos eram bastante naturais, tanto os dele quanto os dela. Repentinamente uma voz soou atrás deles.

-"Impressionante para uma novata, não?" – comentou Kakashi – "E ela ainda está conseguindo manter a disputa equilibrada com o Naruto, que é um de nossos melhores lutadores. Mas isso não vem ao caso agora. Venham comigo, por favor."

Kakashi aproximou-se da dupla de amigos ao fundo, e, com uma exclamação de aprovação, suspendeu a luta. – "Naruto, estou abismado. Você a ensinou muito bem, sem querer desmerecer, é claro – dirigiu-se para Sakura –, o seu evidente dom nato para lutar. Vocês dois também foram convocados. Por favor, me acompanhem."

Com as bochechas ainda rosadas pelo enforco e encabulada pelo elogio do sensei, Sakura seguiu-o, Naruto ao seu lado. O jovem treinador levou-os por um caminho semi-escondido, e chagaram à uma entrada discreta, e provavelmente secreta, do castelo. Lá enveredam-se por uma série de corredores e escadarias até chegarem a uma porta de madeira, carcomida por cupins. Com um leve rangido, ela se abriu, revelando-lhes um cômodo bastante curioso.

Apenas uma tênue luz salvava-os de estarem emergidos na escuridão total. Àquela claridade, pouca coisa era distinguível. Podia-se perceber que havia outras pessoas dentro do recinto, cujas paredes de pedra contribuíam para tornar o ambiente ainda mais sombrio. À frente deles, havia uma pequena e curiosa comissão: Uma mulher, mais ou menos da idade de Kakashi, cujos olhos eram vivamente vermelhos;e dois homens, um com um certo ar de descolado e bastante semelhante ao garoto que Sakura vira antes, Rock Lee, e um outro, extremamente sério, perdido em devaneios no canto da sala. Kakashi encaminhou-os a um lugar próximo à parede e pediu-lhes que se sentassem. Eles obedeceram.

-"Já que estamos todos reunidos, posso começar a explanação. Antes de tudo, quero que fique extremamente claro que esta reunião é absolutamente sigilosa, e que nada aqui dito poderá ser divulgado. Há muito em jogo, e qualquer falha poderá acarretar conseqüências gravíssimas, tanto para o nosso país quanto para nossos vizinhos. Espero que estejamos entendidos. Agora, quero apresentar-lhes quatro guerreiros altamente treinados vindos do país vizinho, nosso aliado: esta é Tenten, especialista em armas; estes três são, respectivamente, Gaara, Temari e Kankurou, membros da equipe de espionagem e colhimento de informações. Eles irão trabalhar com vocês a partir de agora."

Os quatro prestaram uma reverência, e depois sentaram-se ao fundo do recinto. A primeira garota era de estatura mediana, cabelos e olhos castanhos e dava a impressão de ser extremamente simpática; o sorriso não lhe saía do rosto. Sakura reparou que ela, ao cruzar os olhos com os de Neji, imediatamente baixou o rosto, corada. A garota não pode deixar de sorrir interiormente. Os outros três tinham uma pose menos amigável, não porque tivessem dito ou feito algo grosseiro, mas simplesmente porque mantinham-se quietos e sérios. A voz de Kakashi voltou a fazer-se ouvir.

-"Começarei a detalhar-lhes a situação. Creio que todos vocês já ouviram a lenda das _bijuu_. Pois bem, essa história não é só uma lenda" – um murmúrio de incredulidade percorreu todo o macabro lugar – "Isso não é brincadeira. Não convocaríamos essa reunião se fosse apenas um logro. O time de espionagem do país vizinho conseguiu rastrear uma organização criminosa que atua em ambos os países, chamada _Akatsuki_.

Antes, essa organização controlava todos os criminosos dos países da região, como uma teia de aranha, tão bem tecida que era impossível chegar-se aos outros membros, mesmo que se prenda um grande número deles. Mas, ao que parece, os planos deles se tornaram mais ousados. Foi notificado um roubo na biblioteca de Tokyo, e diversos manuscritos sobre magia negra e a lenda das _bijuu_ estavam faltando. Ainda não sabemos os objetivos da organização, mas acreditamos que deva haver alguma relação com questões bélicas.

Como podem deduzir, a ameaça é iminente; o tempo, curto; e as soluções, escassas.Vocês serão divididos em grupos de três, cada qual com um líder, e serão enviados a diversas partes do país, para investigação, coleta de dados e pesquisa, na esperança de impedirmos que o caos se instale por aqui. A missão de cada grupo será também sigilosa para os outros membros da guarda, com o único objetivo de proteção, tanto da investida, quanto de seus companheiros. Pode soar absurdo, mas é indubitavelmente verídico. Ao escutarem seus nomes, por favor, dirijam-se à saída; de lá vocês serão guiados e esclarecidos por seus respectivos líderes."

Os grupos foram definidos rapidamente. Shikamaru, Ino e Chouji sobre a proteção de Asuma-sensei, o que estava no canto da sala, perdido em devaneios. Hinata, Shino e Kiba ficaram com Kurenai, a mulher de olhos vermelhos. Finalmente, Sakura ouviu Kakashi anunciar seu nome.

-"O penúltimo grupo, que me acompanhará, será composto por Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura e" – o coração da garota começou a bater desesperadamente descompassado quando ela ouviu o último nome – "Uchiha Sasuke!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**N/A2: **Espero que esse capítulo tenha sido mais interessante. Ainda há muito por vir! Aguardem! Ah, e, por favor, mandem reviews! See ya!


	5. Das Suspeitas e Explicações

**oOo No capítulo anterior... oOo**

-"O penúltimo grupo, que me acompanhará, será composto por Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura e" – o coração da garota começou a bater desesperadamente descompassado quando ela ouviu o último nome – "Uchiha Sasuke!"

* * *

**Legenda**

-"Fala"

_'Pensamento'_

**Nota da autora**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Naruto não me pertence e todo mundo sabe disso... XD

* * *

**N/A:**Bom, chega até vocês mais um capítulo! Realmente espero que vocês gostem desse. A ação de verdade vai começar daqui a pouco. Enjoy! n.n

* * *

**Quarto Capítulo – Das Suspeitas e Explicações**

A sala era mais espaçosa e bem mais agradável que a em que tiveram a primeira reunião. As quatro paredes, que compunham a forma retangular do recinto, eram de um rosado claro, bem suave. A mobília era luxuosa, como de se esperar de um salão do palácio imperial, e a decoração era simplesmente deslumbrante. Sasuke estava sentado a um canto, apoiado na parede, com os olhos fechados. Sua cabeça ainda estava por demais confusa com toda a história de uma lenda tão antiga ser real. Na realidade, aquela era sua história favorita. Sua mãe contava-a todo dia, antes que ele fosse dormir, e ela nunca se tornava cansativa. Tudo era simplesmente inacreditável.

E ainda tinha aquela garota que ele vira no dia anterior. Depois daquela cena totalmente estranha na clareira, ela aparecia para treinar com a Guarda Imperial, e ainda caía no mesmo grupo que ele para realizar missões que incluíam viagens e convívio contínuo por sabe-se lá quanto tempo. Muito estranho. Ele abriu os olhos lentamente e começou a observá-la. Ela e Naruto não paravam por um minuto. Estavam por demais embasbacados com o ambiente para se preocuparem com o que haviam acabado de ouvir. Suspirou. Os atrasos de Kakashi sempre foram por demais irritantes.

Sakura desatou a rir quando Naruto pegou uma das muitas máscaras dispostas pela parede e colocou-a sobre o rosto. Uma risada natural, espontânea. Sasuke espantou-se. Aquela risada era... ela era melodiosa. Como música, com todos os seus tons em acordo, preenchia o ambiente e ressoava de um modo curioso, fazendo-o sentir-se mais confortável. Como música. Ele sacudiu a cabeça, na tentativa de afastar de sua mente tais pensamentos. Aquilo era patético! Como uma risada poderia causar-lhe tal efeito? Fechou os olhos novamente. Era bom que Kakashi não se demorasse mais.

Sakura reparou que o príncipe a estava observando. Ela queria conversar com ele – estava curiosa a seu respeito, e tinha certeza de que ele também tinha lá suas perguntas –, mas não conseguiu reunir nem o momento nem a coragem necessários para tal. A pergunta de Naruto, que ficara sem resposta, veio-lhe à mente, e ela se tornou um pouco apreensiva. A súbita cessão da risada também fez com que o amigo ficasse mais alerta. Não demorou muito para que ele descobrisse o porquê do silêncio.

-"Sakura-chan" – indagou ele, em um tom de voz mais baixo –, "afinal, o quê aconteceu para você ter esse tipo de reação toda vez que o Sasuke está por perto? Está certo que ele é príncipe e tudo o mais, mas você não é do tipo que deslumbra com essas coisas. Algo aconteceu, não é?"

A garota suspirou. Nunca havia contado a Naruto o que acontecera, nem 8 anos atrás, nem na noite anterior. Como não havia nenhum sinal do sensei, ela resolveu finalmente revelar-lhe tudo o que havia se passado na clareira. Num canto oposto ao do herdeiro do trono, ela começou a narrativa, que se estendeu por alguns minutos. O garoto estava boquiaberto.

-"Como você nunca me contou sobre isso?" – Naruto exclamou surpreso, tão alto que se podia ouvi-lo do lado de fora da sala.

-"Naruto! Você enlouqueceu?" – Sakura murmurou quase em desespero – "Ele ouviu!" – De fato, o príncipe agora mirava-os com um olhar indagador. Logo ele desistiu de descobrir o que se passava entre os dois amigos e tornou a fechar os olhos.

-"Desculpe! Mas que reação você esperava?"

-"Ora! Algo mais... baixo, talvez? Fugindo um pouco do assunto, Naruto-kun... Ele me causa uma sensação semelhante à que você me causa... Parece que eu já os conhecia, tanto você quanto ele. Sinto-me ligada a vocês, de algum modo estranho..." - a garota assumiu uma expressão diferente, e por um segundo deixou-se perder em devaneios. A voz do companheiro trouxe-a de volta à Terra.

-"Na verdade, eu sinto algo semelhante, sim, como se já os conhecesse há muito tempo... Mas, ainda assim, ele não me agrada." – Seu semblante tornou-se fechado – "É muito arrogante. A única pessoa com quem ele fala é o Neji, sobrinho do _xogum_, mais ninguém. Uma vez eu cheguei a tentar falar com ele, mas ele nem se deu ao trabalho de responder. Mal-educado."

-"Ora Naruto-kun, o que você esperava? Ele perdeu toda a família quando pequeno, é natural que ele seja meio anti-social!" – o amigo abriu a boca para replicar, mas ela o interrompeu antes – "E não, Naruto, não é a mesma coisa que aconteceu com você. Ele perdeu a família pelas mãos do próprio irmão!" – o menino tentou falar novamente, mas Sakura se adiantou – "Também não, Naruto, não estou sempre contra você. Só acho que ele tem um motivo para agir assim."

Antes que pudesse haver outra resposta, a porta abriu-se com um estalo e Kakashi passou por ela com um distinguível sorriso de desculpas por debaixo da máscara. Imediatamente, os três aprendizes se levantaram e fizeram uma reverência. Depois de todas as formalidades, eles se sentaram em volta de uma mesinha baixa e o sensei principiou a informar-lhes sobre a missão.

-"Sakura, apesar do seu potencial, você ainda é novata. Coloquei-a nesse grupo com os nossos melhores guerreiros" – a menina percebeu um sorriso despontar no rosto de Naruto – "para que você pudesse ficar mais protegida agora no começo e para que se acostumasse o mais rápido possível com nossa rotina. Mas você deve saber que enfrentaremos muitos perigos, e você tem que estar preparada e alerta. São muitos os riscos. Pela sua expressão, sei que não vai desistir" – foi a vez da garota sorrir, acompanhada pelo gesto recíproco do sensei – "E eu não esperava nada diferente. Irei direto ao ponto, então. As tarefas que foram designadas são, na realidade, duplas. Nossa missão específica é ir a Tokyo, investigar o roubo e reunir o máximo de informações sobre nossos inimigos quanto for possível.

A segunda parte é procurar por um certo trio de magos que poderão ser extremamente úteis na nossa luta. Como não sabemos onde eles se encontram, e nem mesmo se estão juntos, todo grupo deverá procurar por eles na região para a qual for mandado. Espero que vocês realmente levem isso a sério. Sei muito bem o quanto é absurdo descobrir que algo tão fantasioso era real. Também nós ficamos desconfiados a princípio, mas temos plena certeza de que não é mentira. Nossa jornada começa hoje. Eu esperarei por vocês aqui na frente do palácio, com um cavalo para cada um. Creio que você sabe cavalgar, Sakura, então isso não será problema. Venham em roupas civis, não queremos ser reconhecidos. Partiremos ao anoitecer."

Sasuke e Kakashi adentraram o corredor, rumo a outra sala, conversando sobre algum outro assunto qualquer. Naruto saiu bastante feliz com a perspectiva de poder ultrapassar os limites da vila. Seria a primeira vez que iria a um lugar mais distante que o bosque que cercava Heian. Quando já estava na metade do corredor, a voz de Sakura chamou-o ao presente.

-"Naruto... como fazemos para sair daqui?" – sua expressão era um misto de preocupação, pelo sentimento de estar perdida, com um pouco de excitação pela oportunidade única que lhes fora entregue – "Tive uma idéia... que tal explorarmos um pouco do palácio? Ora ou outra acabaremos por encontrar a saída, e, além disso..."

-"Nem precisa terminar, Sakura-chan. Você me convenceu só pela primeira palavra. Começamos por onde? Direita?"

* * *

-"Ino-chan... você sabe muito bem que não é isso que eu quero. Apesar de me terem dito que eu teria que passar por isso desde pequena, eu não consigo me acostumar com a idéia." 

-"Ah... Naruto-kun, acho que estamos realmente perdidos dessa vez... não seria melhor..." – antes que a garota terminasse a frase, o amigo levou o dedo aos lábios, para pedir-lhe silêncio.

A porta estava entreaberta. Naruto simplesmente não resistiu e parou ao escutar a voz de Hinata, mesmo com os constantes protestos de que "era errado ouvir a conversa dos outros" vindos de Sakura. A garota acabou por sucumbir à curiosidade também e ambos passaram e prestar atenção a cada palavra que era dita.

-"Você tem é sorte, isso sim. Quantas garotas não dariam tudo para estar no seu lugar? Confesso que eu também sou uma delas." – Os dois amigos do lado de fora do quarto não paravam de trocar olhares confusos. Naruto estava especialmente preocupado. O quê Hinata tinha que fazer que ela rejeitava com tamanha insistência?

-"Eu trocaria de lugar com muito prazer. Já disse, não é isso que eu quero..."

-"Você estaria sinceramente disposta a desperdiçar todo o seu futuro por _aquilo_?"

-"Ino-chan! Não fale assim! Ele é..." – um som de passos chamou-lhes a atenção. Naruto e Sakura se afastaram da porta e, como no corredor não havia absolutamente nenhum lugar para se esconder, eles assumiram a expressão mais inocente que conseguiram e esperaram que o visitante se tornasse reconhecível. Não era um; eram dois. Um garoto e uma garota, aparentemente bastante entretidos na conversa.

Ao virarem e adentrarem o mesmo corredor que os amigos estavam, um fio ínfimo de luz caiu-lhes sobre o rosto, tornando-os identificáveis. A garota era a estrangeira, Tenten, que tinha em seu rosto um sorriso radiante, e as bochechas levemente coradas. Ela falava e ao mesmo tempo fazia gestos, reforçando o que dizia. Caminhava com desenvoltura e conversava com bastante naturalidade, enquanto o garoto ao seu lado ouvia com a maior atenção. O queixo de Naruto caiu: era Neji. Para Sakura, aquilo não era exatamente uma surpresa, depois de ter observado o comportamento dos dois durante a última reunião.

Demorou um tempo até que eles finalmente fossem notados pelo par. A menina, totalmente espantada, não teve outra reação senão voltar seu rosto para o chão. Já Neji, com um semblante de dúvida, não conteve a pergunta.

-"Naruto... o que você e ela" – disse ele, apontando para Sakura – "estão fazendo aqui?"

Foi Sakura quem respondeu – "Nós nos perdemos...e, aliás, eu tenho nome, sabia?" – a expressão da garota não era exatamente agradável.

-"Venham comigo. Eu os levarei aos meus aposentos. Queria mesmo conversar com vocês." – Tenten levantou os olhos, que se encontraram com os de Sakura. Ambas sorriram. Tenten sabia que a outra garota já havia percebido tudo, ela também era reparadora. Pelo menos agora teria a chance de conhecer mais pessoas naquele país, e fazer algumas amizades a mais. Apesar do caráter sério, aquela viagem estava se tornando deveras divertida...

O caminho foi bastante rápido. O quarto ficava naquela mesma ala e, à semelhança de todos os outros pontos que eles já tinham visto do castelo, era decorado lindamente, com um gosto finíssimo e rico em detalhes. O que mais chamava atenção à primeira vista era a cama, que ficava encostada na parede do fundo, mais ou menos de modo centralizado. À direita, havia uma porta, fechada, e algumas poltronas dispostas circularmente. À esquerda havia uma enorme janela, embaixo da qual havia uma bancada cheia de livros e documentos. Sakura e Naruto acomodaram-se nas poltronas, assim como Tenten, ao ouvirem Neji pedir-lhes para se sentirem à vontade. Já este último sentou-se na cama, de frente para eles.

-"Seu nome é...?"– começou o garoto, fitando a menina de cabelos róseos.

-"Haruno Sakura" – respondeu a garota, sentindo uma veia pulsar-lhe na têmpora.

-"Muito bem, senhorita Haruno, irei direto ao ponto." – seu rosto havia assumido uma expressão séria – "Como você e o Sasuke se conheceram e o quê vocês estavam fazendo na clareira?" – A menina sentiu a veia a pulsar com mais intensidade. Neji pareceu notar a irritação da garota e apressou-se em completar:

-" Por favor, também não me leve a mal. Você sabe tudo pelo que ele passou. Apesar dele não se abrir muito, conheço-o desde criança e sei que ele sofreu bastante. Na condição de amigo, não posso permitir que ele sofra mais. Vocês juntos ontem na clareira, depois você vem aqui para treinar conosco e acaba por ter que viajar com ele por sabe-se lá quanto tempo... Você tem que admitir que a situação é bastante suspeita, não?" – sua expressão tornou-se mais amigável e, por conseqüência, a da garota se suavizou também.

Com um suspiro, a garota começou a explicar toda a história desde o começo, pela segunda vez no dia. Inclusive a estranha conexão que ela parecia sentir entre ela mesma, o príncipe e Naruto. Tenten tinha uma expressão curiosa no rosto enquanto ouvia o relato da colega. Era difícil saber exatamente o que se passava em sua mente. Parecia haver um misto de divertimento e espanto, pode-se dizer que havia até um certo toque sonhador. Naruto era outro que tinha uma expressão indecifrável, como se estivesse em transe.

-"Bom, é isso." – concluiu Sakura – "Pode ficar tranqüilo que eu não tenho a intenção de fazer-lhe nenhum mal." – acrescentou a menina, com um sorriso.

-"Realmente, é uma série bastante curiosa de acontecimentos... Tantas coincidências que chega a ser realmente suspeito... Mas vou acreditar em você." – o tom de Neji agora era bem diferente do que ele mostrara no começo da conversa – "Você não me parece ser hipócrita. Agora que já está tudo – ou quase tudo – explicado, vocês querem conhecer o resto do palácio?"

Naruto e Sakura assentiram, mas não sem antes trocarem um olhar divertido. O começo da pequena excursão dos dois foi bastante atrapalhada. E logo depois eles conseguem uma visita guiada a todo o palácio. Seria uma ironia?

* * *

Diversos tons de laranja, vermelho e amarelado tingiam o céu do entardecer. Sasuke tinha uma mão apoiada no dorso de seu cavalo. Seu olhar direcionava-se ao horizonte. Não prestava atenção a nenhum ponto em especial. Acima dele, a abóbada celeste já havia começado a conversão dos tons vivos do dia no azul-marinho noturno. A lua cheia já se fazia alta no céu, e ao lado dela brilhava tímida uma estrela, uma das primeiras daquela longa noite. 

Algumas vozes se fizeram ouvir. Ele sabia que eram seus companheiros. Não baixou os olhos a princípio. Somente quando eles já estavam próximos que o jovem príncipe desviou o olhar do céu de fim de crepúsculo e mirou seus colegas de viagem. A expectativa e a agitação estavam cada vez mais evidentes a cada palavra e a cada gesto. Todos subiram em suas montarias.

-"Que nossa jornada comece então!" – comentou Kakashi.

Logo o portal da cidade de Heian fez-se passado, perdido por entre as sombras do ocaso.

* * *

**N/A2: **Aí está, finalmente! Espero que vocês estejam gostando e que tenham muita, muita curiosidade de saber o que vem pela frente _risada maligna_

Heh... brincadeira, gente (pelo menos a última parte é). Mas eu realmente espero que esse capítulo tenha sido do agrado de vocês. Para confirmarem (ou contradizerem ) as minhas expectativas, deixem reviews XD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

À bientôt!!


End file.
